Moments of Our Lives
by philstar22
Summary: This story will be a collection of moments from Harry and Hermione's marriage. The first one is PG and the others are all G.
1. Only You

Only You  
  
Hermione Granger sighed as she slowly got up. It had been a late night last night. She was an auror, one of the best. She had been trying to catch Draco Malfoy, one of the few former death eaters that had gotten away. She had finally managed to do it, but it had taken a long time. She groaned in frustration. She really disliked that man. He was rude, insulting, and downright nasty. He looked down on almost everyone. When she had come up to him, he had quite a few things to say. She had wanted to let him have it, but as an auror, she had to make sure that nothing she did could allow him to walk away. So now, she was frustrated and needed something to get her mind off it. She decided to go find her husband and see what he was doing.  
Harry Potter was busy outside practicing quidditch. He was an auror like his wife, but they were usually assigned different cases. At the moment, he was working off a hard week by flying. When he flew, he could forget the problems he faced. He could forget his past and concentrate on the present. As he softly landed on the ground, he turned and saw his wife stepping out of their home. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. He smiled and headed toward her.  
Hermione stared at Harry. At least her frustration was gone. Man, was he gorgeous. The sweat dripping down him only added to her attraction. He was thin, like he had always been, but he had filled out some and had muscles from all those years of quidditch. He was short as always. She was actually only one inch shorter than he was. She smiled as she thought of what she wanted to do to him. As he walked up, she grabbed him by his collar and pressed her lips against his. It was a heavy, passionate kiss. When they broke, Harry looked at her and grinned. She pulled him by the collar, dragging him into the house.  
"To bad we have anti-apparating shields," Harry teased.  
"Yes, Potter, well, we will just have to make do," she replied while dragging him up the stairs and into their bedroom. "It's been a long week, and I need some recreation. It's not fair of you to be looking so hot and not expect me to do something about it."  
Harry laughed as she pressed her lips firmly against his again. She wrapped her arms around his and pressed closer. Harry responded, lost in the sensation of his wife. They fell back onto their bed, Hermione on top. They never even broke apart for a moment.  
An hour later, they lay in each other's arms, exhausted. Harry looked at her and grinned. "Wow, Hermione. I definitely like my women being in charge. "  
She patted him playfully and replied, "Good, Potter, but you better not have any other girls, or you will find out what Nearly Headless Nick feels like."  
"No way, I would never do that. I am a one-girl kind of guy. How about you? Any secret boyfriends I don't know about?" he replied.  
"Only you, my Harry. You are the only guy for me," she answered. They lay back onto each other, content, for now, just to be together. 


	2. Birthday Surprise

Birthday Surprises  
  
Harry Potter stepped out of his office at the Ministry of Magic, and quickly apparated to the house he shared with his wife, Hermione Granger. He gazed, puzzled, at the dark, unlit house. Today was July 27, four days before Harry's twenty-fifth birthday. Nothing special was supposed to happen. It was his wife's day off and he had been given a half day. He and Hermione had planned to spend a quiet afternoon and evening home together. He walked into the door and gazed around. He noticed a piece of parchment, sitting on the table in the kitchen. He picked it up and read it.  
Harry, I have gone to Ron's house. He and Luna needed advice  
on something with their kids. Can you meet me there?  
Lots of love,  
Hermione. Harry smiled as he read it. He did not mind at all. He really wanted to see Ron, Luna, and their son, Harry Albus Weasley. He smiled again as he thought of the differences between Hermione and Luna that were made obvious by the fact that Hermione had kept her name, while Luna had changed hers. He did not mind. He loved Hermione for who she was, passionate ideals and all. Actually, that was one of the things he loved most about her. She believed in things and was not afraid to say what she thought or to do something about it.  
Harry quickly stepped outside and apperated to Ron's place. As he knocked on the door, Ron opened it and dragged Harry inside. As he entered the living room, voices called out, shouting "surprise!" Harry jumped and looked around. Everyone was there, all his friends and coworkers. There was his boss, Nymphandora Tonks (Tonks to her friends), and her husband, Remus Lupin, the Minister of Magic. Ron, Luna, and little Harry Albus were there. Neville and Ginny, newly married a month ago, Minerva McGonagall, the Creevey brothers, Fred and George, Molly and Arthur, Bill, and Percy. Charlie had been killed in the war. Harry grinned and looked around. There she was, his amazing wife, Hermione. He walked over to her and looked inquisitively.  
"What is going on? My birthday isn't for four days," he asked.  
"Well, how else were we supposed to surprise you?" She asked, "After all, it is your 25th, and I had to come up with something big."  
"Well, you sure surprised me, love," he replied.  
"Well then, prepare to be surprised again. I'm pregnant."  
Harry stared at her. "Pregnant. Hermione, I thought we were going to wait. Yes, we have been married for five years, but we have our jobs, our lives. How are we going to take care of a child and still keep our lives?"  
"I guess these things have a way of happening. Plus, it's not one child; it's two, a boy and a girl. I guess we can both work part time and watch the children part time. Moreover, there is Luna to watch them, as she works for the Quibbler at home. We can do it. I though you would be happy. I wasn't trying; it just happened." She whispered, a crack breaking in her voice as she gazed at him.  
"Hermione, of course I am happy. I am sure we can do it. Twins! Wow! I never would have thought. When will they be born?"  
"They will be born next January. Oh, Harry, I am so happy. What better proof of our love than two children to share it with?  
"I know, Hermione. We will finally be a family. I guess we had better use the time left to spend as much of it together as possible. When the kids are born, we will be very busy. 


	3. Family

Family  
  
Today was the day. The three Granger-Potter kids had been waiting desperately for the day when their parents let them each pick out a pet. Neville Ronald, the youngest, was the first out of bed. He ran into the room of older brother, James Sirius, first, and then raced to wake his sister, Lily Tonks. James and Lily were twins and they were seven years old. Neville was five, and very hyperactive most of the time. He was nothing like the Neville he was named for. He was actually more like Ron. He had his grandmother's dark red hair and his mother's eyes. James was a lot like his mother. He was somewhat bossy and very smart. He shared her love of math. He was not athletic. He hated sports and loved to sit and think. He shared his mother's hair and his father's eyes. Lily was her father's daughter. She had both her father's hair and his eyes. She was somewhat quiet. She loved sports, especially quidditch. She was very athletic. She was also a very serious person who hardly ever cracked a joke.  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled as they woke to the loud voices of their children outside their door. Their kids reminded them so much of themselves when they were at school. The kids were like the trio all over again. As the kids came bouncing in and bounded onto the bed, the couple gave up sleeping and slowly got up.  
As they entered Diagon Alley, memories filled Harry and Hermione's minds. Memories of school days, of summers, and of their first date. They had gotten together at the end of sixth year. When they had all gotten together at Diagon Alley a few weeks before school started, Harry and Hermione went on their first date. They found a nice, romantic restaurant. It had been fun. They had also shared their first kiss, just before the flooed home. They had worried that Ron would feel left out, but it turned out that he had gotten together with Luna Lovegood over the summer.  
The pet shop was large. It was much larger than the shop where Harry had gotten Hedwig. It also carried more varieties of animals. You could find anything here. Harry and Hermione knew what their kids would probably pick, but they waited to see. As they waited, they wandered around the store. As they came to one cage, Harry shuddered. There was a dog that looked just like Sirius' animagus form. Sirius' death had hit him hard. Sirius had been like a father to Harry. Harry felt very alone after he died, and the prophecy certainly did not help. The only thing that got him through was his friends, especially Hermione. She was his sanity, his rationality. Without her, he did not know what he would have done. It had taken him to the end of his sixth year to realize that she had been there all along. She had discovered her love for him sometime during the summer before sixth, yet she had waited because of the pain he was experiencing. On the last day of school, she had finally gotten up her courage and told him. Then it had hit him. He loved her, and had for quite some time. She was always there for him, no matter what. She was his and he was hers.  
The kids came running up to them. Neville had picked out a rat. Harry and Hermione laughed as he showed it to them, thinking of Scabbers. Of course, this rat was younger and was very frisky. James had picked out a Kneezle. Lily had picked out a small puppy that curled contentedly in her lap. The family headed for the desk, happily chattering to each other. They paid and headed for the fireplace to floo home.  
At home, Harry and Hermione sat while the kids played with their new pets. The two of them both were pondering the meaning of family. They had come to realize that there was so much more to the concept than actual blood relations were. To them, the Weasley's and their spouses; Tonks, Harry's boss; Remus, Tonks' wife and the Minister of Magic; and Minerva McGonagall were all included in their family. They had also lost a lot of family. Harry's parents, Hermione's who had been killed in their seventh year, Sirius, and Albus Dumbledore ,who was also killed in their seventh year, were all considered part of their family. However, Harry and Hermione still considered themselves lucky. They had friends as close as family, they had their kids, and they had each other. Life had never been easy. They both worked and both took care of the kids. They both were rather famous, Harry more so than her. Yet, they had their family. Together they all would face anything. Nothing else mattered. If everything fell apart, they would still have each other. 


	4. Joy

Joy  
  
Harry Potter stepped into the living room and quickly dodged the book thrown at him by his very pregnant wife. He winced as he looked into her angry face.  
"Where have you been?!" She yelled," You were supposed to be home hours ago. You are the one who made me take time off of work. What do you expect me to do here alone for hours? Ron and Luna are out as are Neville and Ginny. I tried to reach you, but you did not answer. You could have told me if you were going to be working late."  
"Sorry, Hermione," he replied, "Tonks had me out trying to capture Marcus Flint, again, and it took forever. He is really good at hiding. We got a credible lead, so I had to go. We caught him, finally. Then I had to question him. I am really sorry. I will make it up to you, I promise."  
"Tonks," she muttered, "What kind of person has everyone call them Tonks? She still acts like a child, just like she did when we were children."  
"Now, Hermione, is that fair," Harry said gently.  
"Sorry," she whispered, "I am not sure what is wrong with me. I am so emotional. Harry, I do not think I can take this any more."  
"I know Hermione. You are pregnant. It happens. I love you so much. Only another few weeks. We will get through this together. I am with you every step of the way," he replied as he leaned in to kiss her. Then he sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and leaned back against him. One week later, Harry again returned home from work. This time it was different. The lights were off. He stepped into the living room and looked around. No one was there. He walked toward the kitchen door and through it. On the refrigerator was a note written in large print with Ron's handwriting.  
Gone to Hospital!  
Herm having babies!  
Ron. Harry leaped around, dancing, and promptly fell into the wall. He picked himself up and raced for the doorway, a huge grin on his face. He ran out the door, grabbed his wand, and muttered the spell that would apparate him to the hospital.  
As he appeared in the hospital lobby, he raced over to the desk. The receptionist looked up at him.  
"Who are you here to see, and what is your relation?" He asked in a bored voice.  
"Ms. Hermione Granger, please. She is my wife and is having a baby!" Harry hurriedly replied.  
The receptionist smiled, "Congratulations. Room 313 in the second wing."  
"Thanks," Harry called back as he raced towards the stairs. He ran all the way to the third floor and raced towards the second wing. He slowed as he reached it, looking for the right room. When he reached it, he pushed open the door and ran inside. There she was, sound asleep, looking exhausted but just as amazing as ever. He smiled and tiptoed over to her. As he gazed at her, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled tiredly. Harry grinned at her.  
"Wow, Hermione. You should have called me. I should have been there with you."  
"I did not want to bother you. You have been so busy lately."  
"Hermione! I will always be there when you need me, just like you are for me. Where are the twins?"  
"Being checked out. The nurse will bring them by soon. Oh, Harry, they are so beautiful."  
"I'm sure, but not as beautiful as their mother is right now," Harry smiled as the nurse brought in two bundles of cloth. Harry reached out and took hold of his daughter as Hermione took their son. Harry stared at the little girl he was holding and grinned. She looked just like him, except much more beautiful, at least in his opinion. She had his black hair, what little of it that was there sticking in every direction. She had the same emerald eyes, but to him hers were so much more beautiful than his. He turned and sat by Hermione, looking at his son. He grinned even deeper as he noticed that his son had his mother's brown, bushy hair, and lots of it. He noticed the same emerald green eyes. He turned to Hermione and found her staring at him.  
"Wow, Harry. They both have your eyes, the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen. They are definitely your children," she said joyfully  
"Well, we will have to have more so that we can have more kids that look like you Hermione." Harry replied. Hermione only groaned. "So, do our planned names for them still work?"  
"Yes, they do. James Sirius and Lily Tonks Granger-Potter. They are perfect, just as our kids are," she replied.  
Harry shifted, getting comfortable. He was filled with so much joy. They only day that he had been happier had been his wedding day. Now he had his amazing wife and two beautiful kids. He looked at Hermione, who had stiffened a little.  
"What's wrong, love?" He asked her worriedly.  
"Harry," she whispered, "what kind of parents are we going to be? We both work. We both are so busy. What kind of mother will I be? Luna stopped working for the first two years after Harry Albus was born, and has only worked at home since then. Am I such a selfish person to want to keep working? Should I stay home too? I don't know. I really do not want to. I love my work."  
"Hermione, you are not selfish, and you are not Luna. She is the type of person who can do that and that suits Ron. You are not. You need to both work and take care of kids. I want a big part in raising them too. Here's what we will do, if it is all right with you. You take two more months off, to recuperate and start with the kids. Then I will take two months. After that, we will both work part time, for half the week. That way we both can do both things. I think that suits us much better," he replied lovingly.  
"Oh, Harry!" She exclaimed, and threw her arms around him. They embraced for a few seconds then pressed their lips together for a loving kiss. Just as they broke apart the nurse came back in.  
"It is time for Ms. Granger to sleep, Mr. Potter, and the babies to get a few more tests. You need to go now."  
Harry sighed and pulled himself to his feet. As he left the room, he turned and took one last look at his wife who was falling back into slumber. He smiled again, filled with joy at his new family, and the wonderful woman he shared it with. 


End file.
